


Meeting Ryan

by Youkoartemis



Series: Blind Omega!Ryan AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blind!Ryan, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Omega!Ryan, alpha!Geoff, beta!Jack, includes harsh language and threats of violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Geoff or his second-in-command Jack expected was to meet the Mad Mercenary while hiding out in one of their apartments. Of course, that’s exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ryan

It was the day after a heist, and the Fake AH Crew (or rather, Geoff and Jack) were going over what had gone well and what hadn't.

"You know, it would probably be easier to plan and execute heists if we had another member." Jack pointed out, an old argument of theirs.

"I know, but none of the assholes we've tried has meshed right with our Pack." Geoff replied, visibly and audibly agitated as he roughly ran a hand through his hair, peering over a map of Los Santos.

Jack didn't really have anything to say to that - a Pack like theirs _was_ a bit unusual, what with them having three Alphas all working together without fighting each other all the time, with only one Beta and an Omega to mitigate the Alpha presence. (And that wasn’t even taking the so-called B-Team into account, with its Alpha, three Betas, and two Omegas.) It also didn’t help that most other criminals were Alphas, themselves, and as such tended to be controlling and territorial, which obviously threw spanners into the pretty fine-tuned workings of the Fake AH Crew.

There was a knock at the door, drawing their attention. They both grabbed the weapon nearest to them. They carefully stood up and Geoff cautiously approached the door, peering through the eye-hole to see who was standing there. On the other side was a horrifically familiar (but thankfully not _personally_ familiar) sight: A dark grey skull mask. Specifically, a dark grey skull mask belonging to the city's most infamous killer, the Vagabond, also known as the Mad Mercenary.

The man seemed to realize that Geoff was looking, and waved cheerily. Or at least Geoff _assumed_ the madman was waving cheerily - it was very difficult to judge what the killer was feeling through not only a mask but a peephole.

"Hi Mr. Ramsey!" The man - judging from the pitch of his voice - greeted rather cheerfully, voice muffled both by the mask and by the wooden door between them. "I hear you're looking for a new crew member!"

"How did he-" Jack started from where she stood just behind Geoff, voice quiet.

"-Know? I've got _very_ good ears." The Vagabond interrupted with what sounded like a smothered snicker. The grin he was wearing behind that mask was nearly audible.

"And, uh, why should we let you join, if we _were_ looking to add to our crew?" Geoff asked.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want me?" Was the masked man's counter. "I'm told that I'm quite the hot commodity 'round these parts." He added, tilting his head to one side. "Now, you gonna let me in, or do I have to find other methods of entry?"

The two Fake AH members exchanged looks, before deciding that, if the Mad Mercenary had really wanted them dead, he wouldn't have bothered announcing his presence like he had. So Geoff stepped back and reluctantly unlocked and opened the door, allowing the masked man to enter.

The Mad Mercenary tilted his head to one side and sniffed the air, casting a gaze around the area before stepping in with a nod of greeting for Geoff and Jack.

"Oh good; I was hoping I wouldn't have to find an alternate route - that always makes things mildly inconvenient for me." The man stated nonchalantly.

"You gonna take off that mask, or...?"

The man's head snapped around so he was staring in Jack's direction, though from the angle of his eyes, as barely seen through the dark eye holes of the mask (and even then only because of how _pale_ they were), he wasn't looking directly at the Beta.

"Now what would I do something like that for? Especially since we haven't covered any terms for our collusion, or even if I _am_ joining in the first place." He pointed out rather reasonably, "I can't just go about revealing my identity to people who might turn out to be enemies, you know."

"Fair enough, I guess." Jack agreed a bit uneasily, not really appreciating having the man's attention on her.

She surreptitiously scented the air to try and see what status the man was, but to her discomfort, she couldn't get a good enough whiff of it to tell; the man took suppressants, apparently. Which meant either he was an Omega, or he was just trying for greater anonymity. But given how easily he was ignoring the presence of an Alpha in his prime, and with how aggressive and violent the man was rumored to be, maybe he was an Alpha? But most Alphas didn’t bother with suppressants...

Meanwhile, Geoff moved to sit down in one of the seats near the TV, gesturing for the other two to join him, neither relaxing fully nor loosening his grip on his gun, though he'd somewhat set it to the side. This gave the illusion of him not being ready to shoot at any moment.

Jack sat down in a seat directly to the right of her boss while the Vagabond paused for a bit, giving them an unreadable stare before seeming to realize what Geoff wanted, and taking a seat opposite the other two. He wasn't visibly armed, but both Fake AH members knew better than to assume he wasn't armed to the teeth - not with the kind of reputation that he had.

"Okay, now that we're all seated, you care to explain why you were _conveniently_ nearby enough to overhear our discussion _through a wall or two?_ Forgive me if I find it a _bit_ hard to believe that someone could manage that." Geoff started skeptically, eyeing the mercenary with suspicion.

The man just shrugged.

"For what it's worth, I really _was_ just passing by when I recognized your voices and paused to listen, mostly just to see if what you were planning would be an issue for me or not. Then I heard you mentioning you could use another person, so I figured, why not? Worst comes to worst, I get more people to add to my dead things collection!" He explained, going from nonchalant to manic by the final sentence.

"But why would the _Mad Mercenary_ want to join a crew? You're doing just fine on your own, from what we've heard, so why change that?" Jack asked, frowning.

Another shrug from the man as he spread his legs, leaning back like he was totally unconcerned; the tension of his muscles - like tightly coiled springs - was the only indication to the contrary.

"Because I like chaos, and your crew causes a lot of it." Was the blunt response.

"So it's because we cause a lot of chaos."

"That _is_ what I just said." The masked man agreed with a nod.

"So what status are you? Because if you're intending to join our Pack, then we kinda have to know." Jack interjected, leaning forward in her seat with a serious expression.

The man's masked head turned slightly in her direction, tilting a bit to one side.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." He replied with almost pointed nonchalance.

"You’re an Omega, aren’t you.” Geoff stated, drawing the man’s attention.

“Oh? What makes you say that?” The man asked, sounding amused.

“Well, rumors, for one. For another, even with those suppressants you’ve taken, I can still smell your status.” Geoff stated seriously, “And you being an Unclaimed Omega could cause a hell of lot of trouble for me 'n’ my Crew.”

"Yeah, I’m Unclaimed, but I can _obviously_ take care of myself, if I've managed to stay Unclaimed in _this_ sort of business." He calmly pointed out to them, lacing his fingers together as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. His eyes squinted slightly behind his mask, as though he were smiling.

Geoff and Jack both frowned.

"True..." Geoff admitted.

"And since I’m Unclaimed, I have no Alpha to interfere with my joining or not joining, and you can also be assured that I’m not offering to join on orders from someone else for that very same reason.” The mercenary continued.

His words made a lot of sense, but...

"It would still make things tense as dicks, with every unattached Alpha vying to Claim you." Geoff pointed out rather sensibly. Unclaimed Omegas could cause a _lot_ of issues, especially in a job that required as much cooperation and teamwork as theirs did. It would only become _worse_ if said Omega went into heat and the Alphas all started fighting over them.

This didn’t seem to bother the Mad Mercenary at all, however.

"All that tension would be solved easily enough by some strategically implemented violence!" The man countered in an almost cheery way.

At the Fake AH members' skeptical expressions, the man elaborated.

"I've found that ripping out the throats of those who have issues with me makes things go _much_ more efficiently!" Again with the almost mockingly bright cheeriness.

"You know, threatening to kill members of our pack doesn't exactly endear you to us." Jack stated dryly.

The man paused.

"Oh. Really?" He asked, sounding surprised as he cocked his head to one side, "Huh. How 'bout that? You learn something new every day!" He sounded amused.

Jack and Geoff exchanged looks; that wasn't a very promising sign. Still, it was probably best to move on.

"Your apparent psychopathic tendencies aside... What's your angle? What do you get out of joining Fake AH?" Geoff asked.

"You mean besides more opportunities to cause havoc and bedlam?" The masked man paused to give it some thought, "Maybe I wanna be part of a group that just does what it wants with little regard for money or status. Who knows?" He added finally with a shrug, "But it's mostly for the chance to cause greater amounts of chaos than I could by myself."

He patted the arm of the chair he was seated in once before standing.

"Give it some thought; I'll get back to you." He finished, sounding entirely unconcerned, "And don't worry about contacting me - I'll know what you decide one way or another."

With an oddly high-pitched and creepy little breathless chuckle, the masked man made his way out.

"I didn't say you could go." Geoff stated, sounding offended.

The man turned back, suddenly radiating menace and dark intent.

"Do you really think you and your friend are enough to stop me?" He asked rhetorically, voice deep and sinister. And then he pointedly turned his back on them and continued on.

The worst part was, he was right - they had no illusions that, if he wanted to (or if they gave him reason to), he could kill them in a heartbeat; the man was the number one hitman and killer in Los Santos for a _reason,_ after all. He was infamous for having taken down an entire SWAT team _by himself._ For _fun._ To say that challenging him would be unwise would be like saying the Pacific Ocean has some water in it - a _massive fucking understatement._

The door closed behind the masked man, the click strangely loud in the silence - it sounded almost like the final closing of a coffin.

Jack and Geoff exchanged looks a while after the man left.

"Well, it's true that we could use a new member..." Jack started hesitantly, trying to gauge her boss' mood.

"And I guess there are _worse_ people who could've approached us." Geoff added grudgingly, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. "At least the fuckin’ _Mad Mercenary_ has skills."

"The only issue is that he’s an Omega, and an Unclaimed one, at that." Jack stated, a bit concerned, "I mean, he’s right that it means he’s most likely not working for anyone, seeing as he doesn’t _smell_ like anyone but himself, but...”

"But an Unclaimed Omega will cause a whole lotta ripples, especially one as aggressive and dominant as he seems to be.” Geoff continued with a frown.

"Yeah. Especially since Gavin and Michael are still so young - sure, Michael’s got Lindsay to help keep him in line, but he’s still got that “I am Alpha, I am dominant” thing goin’ on, and I can’t imagine the Mad Mercenary would tolerate that at all.”

"Fuck no - he’d probably rip Michael a new asshole." Geoff finished for her.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. And Gav..."

"Would wanna get his dick wet." Geoff agreed sourly, scowling. 

“Which won’t go over well.”

“With an Omega like the Mad Merc? Who the fuck knows; he might fuck Gav, he might not, but he sure as dicks wouldn’t be what either of them would expect.”

“But he’s also _really_ good at what he does.” Jack admitted, frowning.

“Yeah, he is, which pisses me off ‘cause we can’t just write him off.” Geoff complained, roughly running a hand through his hair and mussing it up further.

"So, yay or nay?" Jack asked finally, looking over to her boss with concern.

"Yay, I guess." Geoff admitted grudgingly, "I mean, if he's being honest, then we could really use him and his skills."

"True." Jack agreed reluctantly.

"We're testing the _shit_ out of him first, though. No way in _hell_ am I letting you or any of my boys do a heist with a guy whose loyalties I'm not sure of."

"Of course." Jack agreed with a small grin.

Needless to say, Ryan made the cut and became a part of the Fake AH Crew.


End file.
